


steal you away

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, fic + art, tsuna you just can't kidnap the crown prince of lucis!, tsuna; yes yes I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “What are you doing here?!”“What do you think, my prince? I’m here to steal you away.”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 295
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	steal you away

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> Earth/Flameless Day - Phantom Thief

Tsuna is the dashing Phantom Thief Decimo. He’s just enough of a nuisance to drive Kingsglaive up the wall, but not a big enough threat to be considered dangerous.

In fact, Nyx takes catching Decimo very seriously. It’s not only excellent exercise (damn Decimo is fast and Nyx has warping on his side), but it’s pretty fun. Terribly embarrassing because Decimo’s favorite way to stop Kingsglaive from chasing after him is either knock out gas and thus waking up with face scribbles or solid blocks of ice that Nyx’ best fire magic cannot melt.

(Nyx just wants to have a chat okay? Because _seriously_ where does he get these abilities?)

(Captain Drautos’ outraged expressions are pretty funny too.)

(Nyx is pretty glad he isn’t in charge of the paperwork.)

Drautos just wants to slice Decimo in half.

(Somewhere Tsuna feels a chill go down his spine and makes a vow to stay very far away from the Captain of Kingsglaive.)

-.-.-

It wasn’t like Tsuna set out to be Decimo. It was an accident. (It always is.) It’s just you know, _Reborn_. Technically also his mother’s fault.

See Nana was a small time petty thief. Nimble hands and quick fingers, she is one of many pickpockets who have never been caught by Kingsglaive or Crownsguard.

And then Nana in her brilliant wonderful way, named Reborn Tsuna’s godfather.

Reborn’s legend is on par with Cor The Immortal and the only difference is that no one knows what Reborn looks like.

(In certain circles if you utter the title Sun Arcobaleno, everyone in the vicinity immediately freaks out and throws themselves to the ground, looking out for bullets.)

Look, Tsuna didn’t have much of a choice in this, okay? Reborn is crazy, his training crazier and it’s such a damn reflex to just steal things without realizing it, okay?

The over the top shows, the suit, the cape, Tsuna lays all that blame on his friends. Haru found one picture of Grandpa Giotto and ran with it. Tsuna’s lame cover story about being a magician in training to cover his sleigh of hands backfired on him when Hayato showed up with smoke bombs and knockout gas and Takeshi perfected the art of quick getaways in the car. It’s bad and nothing Tsuna can do stops them.

(He’s learned to live with it.)

The day he steals something more precious than any gem, more valuable than life itself, the day he steals Mami from the noble who was setting out to prey on her and returns her to her grateful brother. That is the day Tsuna felt a different type of justice burn in his heart.

(He can do more. It’s still stealing, but it’s helpful. And sometimes it’s just a matter of leading Kingsglaive or Crownsguard straight into evidence. Sometimes it’s more subtle, no reward beyond a simple thanks from a grateful civilian.)

Then he meets Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

-.-.-

Noctis is set to marry Lunafreya.

He’s not terribly broken by this news. Lunafreya is quite possibly his best friend (sorry Prompto). They’ve known each other forever and they are relatively well matched, he knows this.

Noctis does not want to marry Lunafreya.

For starters, Noctis has absolutely no interest in women (sorry Lunafreya). For seconds, he really wanted to marry for love like his parents.

Under normal circumstances, he would have gotten his wish. It’s not like his father is that harsh. But…

War.

Nilfhiem is winning and this marriage is the only way to peace.

It’s politics. It’s for the greater good. It’s for his people, for his country. Still Noctis mourns a little.

(Lunafreya is in the same boat as him. Only she has a crush on Nyx from one of those few precious times they had the chance in person and Nyx was Noctis’ bodyguard of the day.)

(Noctis could do with a little less of Lunafreya swooning over Nyx’ muscles though. But Nyx does have nice muscles. Very nice muscles.)

Noctis can do this.

He has to.

But imagine his surprise that just hours before his wedding, Decimo lands on his balcony, hand outstretched.

“Good evening, Your Highness.”

“What are you doing here?!”

“What do you think, my prince? I’m here to steal you away.”

Noctis knows the stories of Decimo. Nyx has told him enough personal anecdotes to keep Noctis very entertained and interested. He knows Decimo doesn’t hurt anyone. He also knows that anyone Decimo steals, is never returned back from where they were stolen from.

(But Cor let it slip that it is because the places Decimo steals people from are not their original places. Dens of sins and crime and all Noctis can think is that he is whisking them away to safety.)

It’s selfish to say yes.

(He is the Crown Prince. He has a duty to his people, to his country.)

(Noctis wants to say yes.)

“Don’t worry, unlike others, I’ll return you,” Decimo says. “The day after tomorrow in fact.”

“What do you gain from that?” Noctis asks. He should say no. He should, he should, he should.

“Chaos!”

Noctis says yes anyways.

-.-.-

What Noctis doesn’t know (yet) was that he has already met Decimo before.

It was an accident, Tsuna would insist. (It always is.)

But it was a meeting by happenstance. The two of them passed each other on the street. Noctis and Prompto on the way to the arcade, Tsuna returning from the supermarket.

It was a habit, Tsuna would insist. (It always is.)

But Tsuna’s hand struck, snatching Noctis’ wallet in a blink of a hand.

Only, unlike all the other times, Noctis grabbed his wrist. “Hold it,” he says. “I would like my wallet back.”

Tsuna blinks, gut sinking because he recognizes Noctis now. Bad enough that he has been caught, but by the Crown Prince? This was how Tsuna was going to be arrested. Not because of his identity as Decimo, but because he was stupid enough to pickpocket the Crown Prince of Lucis.

“My wallet?” Noctis says again.

He is caught, like a fish caught on a line. Meekly, Tsuna hands it over. “I’m so sorry,” he babbles. “I have a bad case of kleptomania.” That isn’t a lie. It really is a reflex to steal.

Noctis smiles. “Is that so? You don’t need the money?”

Technically Tsuna doesn’t. He’s stolen enough this week that there’s no need to worry about the food on the table or for the spending of his heists.

His pause is enough to mean something to Noctis though. And Noctis fishes out of his wallet several bills and presses it into Tsuna’s hand. “The wallet my dad gave me. I can’t really stand the idea of losing it. But the money? That’s a lot easier to replace.”

He places the wallet back into his pocket and grins. “Take care okay?”

He turns back to Prompto, leaving Tsuna completely stunned.

“You sure Noct? That was the rest of your entire month’s allowance.”

“Yeah, it just means today’s the last day we can go to the arcade. Besides it means the money is going to someone else who really needs it.”

Tsuna cannot hear the rest of their conversation, but it doesn’t matter, his mind is still trying to process the whole scene.

The part of him that was so thoroughly well trained by Reborn scoffs at the perceived pity and wants nothing more than to drop the money and leave. He doesn’t need it.

But the part of him that is Decimo is stuck on the mere fact that Tsuna was _caught_ and _**let go**_.

Needless to say, Tsuna is very smitten.

-.-.-

Reborn does not sigh. It is beneath him.

But Tsuna can tell his godfather really wants to.

“You realize this means you’re declaring war on Niflheim?” Reborn says.

Tsuna freezes because… technically… no. Not really. He just wants to spend time with Noctis. Nothing more! He was getting married! Let Tsuna dream a little!

(He may have not planned this well.)

Then Reborn smirks. “Good. I was getting bored. I’m going to borrow your friends, Dame-Tsuna. You go back to charming your boy-toy.”

Uh oh.

Tsuna sends a small mental apology to Niflheim.

And 48 hours, Niflheim surrenders.

Just in time for Decimo to return Noctis.

Needless to say, Noctis is very smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna: It was an accident!  
> Noctis: A very happy one. The absolute best. 
> 
> Or Sei thinks the most romantic thing a Phantom Thief can do is offer to steal their most precious person away.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
